Spirit Of My Ancestor
by dustyiness
Summary: The Sakura Cards are transformed, but the magic sure isn't gone. It still stands watching over them. But with Sakura and Syaoran separated by the school bully, will a history project and a bump from the past teach them otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Of My Ancestor.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and it's just as so as I think I'm more satisfied with playing with them on . So thank you creators of for allowing me to do so.

Note: This takes place after the capture and change of the cards, and I think the cards wouldn't be playing that big of role in this story, at least I don't think they will be, but they do exist.

--

**Chapter 1: Not So Beginning.**

In the classroom of 7-E, students were quietly getting seated as their homeroom teacher began to take roll. It was near the beginning of the year, and for these seventh graders, their beginning middle school days were taking shape to become the middle school career that would take them onward to the rest of their middle school lives. Already they were shaping even their life habits.

"Daidoji Tomoyo."

"Here!"

Daidoji Tomoyo, 5'5'', dark haired, amethyst eyed, was already on her way to becoming a fashion designer, designing clothes of all sorts for her best friend to wear. Hyper and cheerful, she carries a camera with her, continuing her passion of taping anything and everything to do with her best friend, Kinomoto Sakura.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Here."

Hiiragizawa Eriol, rimmed glasses, dark blue hair, and midnight eyes to match, was the mysterious boy whose mysterious quality few noted. He carries a good sense of humor, and, along with Daidoji Tomoyo, shines slightly above aberage in most subjects.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

"Hai!"

Kinomoto Sakura, 5'5'', auburn hair, cheerful face, and the most dazzling emerald eyes, was already becoming the most popular girl in school. She was athletic, great with Japanese, and sociable to practically anyone on the streets.

"Li Syaoran."

"Hai."

Li Syaoran, elementary transfer from Hong Kong, chestnut hair, amber eyes, and a constant scowl on his face, was the boy who was on his way to becoming a master in mathematics. Glaring at anyone who came near him, he was already giving himself the title of the secluded one.

In 7-E, and in most parts of the school where individuals stood, habits were shaping, roles were taken, and futures were becoming apparent amidst the daily activities.

Up front, the Japanese and the homeroom teachers were exchanging places, and papers were already being handed back for students to collect.

"Here you go, Sakura."

Sakura gave the girl up front a bright smile, accepting the pile of paper with grace and turning to hand it back to the boy behind her.

"Here, Syaoran," Sakura piped in her cute bubbly voice and gave Syaoran a smile that showed her sparkling emerald eyes.

Syaoran blushed as he reached for the paper, his hands brushed the side of Sakura's, eliciting another blush from Syaoran, and a fresh one from Sakura. With red hues on their cheeks, their eyes met each other's, amber and emerald eyes sparkling for a moment.

Syaoran coughed, and both broke away from the gaze, cheeks still burning, while Sakura turned back to face the front.

Sakura and Syaoran, since elementary, had liked each other, and even now, they still blushed around each other, though they have never made themselves public.

--

The bell rang to signal the end of the class, and students, including Syaoran and Sakura, gathered their things and left.

Down the hall, Sakura pushed and shoved her way to get to her math class. Along the way, a cold hand landed on her shouhlder, and she tensed, suddenly knowing what was coming. Soon, she was spun around and shoved against the wall by the eighth grade school bully, Kigoshi Kaido.

Kigoshi Kaido was the all-powerful school bully that ruled the grounds. Everyone did was scared of him and did as he said.

"Kinomoto Sakura, didn't I tell you to wait for me after class?" Kaido demanded.

Sakura looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well," Kaido demanded.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered. "I forgot."

Kaido's demanding and terrorizing face turned into a welcome smile at her submissive words.

"That's alright, beautiful. I'll forgive you. But remember you are my girlfriend and always will be, right?" Kaido asked.

Sakura lowered her head further before replying . "Of course."

Down in the other side of the hallway, Syaoran took a glance at Kaido and Sakura and continued walking. It wasn't his place to say anything. He was the secluded one; Kaido was the popular one, along with Sakura. Social rules put the two together. He himself had best concentrate on his own path.

"Now, beautiful, are you going to wait for me after you next class?" Kaido asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied, head still looking down.

Kaido smiled, satisfied, and let Sakura go to get to her next class.

Sakura's next class was mathematics, and she rushed in to take her seat just in time. Sakura got out her materials for the class, but not before glancing back at Syaoran with sorrowful eyes.

Syaoran, seated behind Sakura as he usually did in any class, kept his gaze to his desk. He caught the look, but there was nothing he could do. They were now placed in a school with social rules, plainly reinforced by Kaido, that put the two in almost different worlds, and Sakura knew it.

"Now, class, don't forget to do exercise 7-8 for homework," the teacher announced as the class packed their things. "Now have a nice day."

Once again, Sakura and Syaoran gathered their things and prepared to leave. As they reached the door, their gazes met, showing their fiery longing, before Syaoran broke it, walking out the door, giving her one last glance as he walked down the hall.

Sakura stood waiting at the door watching him leave sadly, but keeping her place.

"There you are. Not so hard to wait, is it?"

Sakura took one last glance at Syaoran's back before closing her eyes and turning to face Kaido with a fake, weak smile. Kaido smirked with open arms, one of which slung over Sakura's shoulder as she sadly walked toward him, not noticing Sakura stiffening uncomfortably as they walked in the opposite direction.

And as such, life habits were formed, roles were followed, and futures were fixed amid the everyday subconscious decisions.

--

There, the first chapter of Spirit Of My Ancestor. I'm not so sure of the title, 'cause I kind of feel like it might give things away... Oh well, I guess, tell me what you think of this first chapter. Hopefully, my following chapters will come out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit Of My Ancestor.**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

--

**Chapter 2: The Project.**

The next morning, Sakura woke up to the chirps of the morning birds, and put on a smile for the world to see. Today, Kaido had a football meeting in the morning. So, Sakura did not have to meet up with him today and could join her friends in class early to chat and hang out, and maybe even recieve a rare smile from Syaoran. Already, she could feel that today was going to be a great one.

Happily, she got out of bed, bidding Kero a 'good morning', and started to get dressed while singing a lullaby Tomoyo had once taught her. As she crossed the room to get to her closet, Kero flew out of the way to hover in midair in the middle of the room. It had been almost half a year since the transformation of the cards, and things were pretty quiet in neighborhood, but, Kero noted as not only Sakura's magical guardian but as her personal guardian and friend, things were still not all perfect for his mistress. The times that he had snuck into her schoolbag had shown that Sakura was not going towards happiness in her new life as a middle school student.

As soon as Sakura finished dressing, she bid Kero goodbye and ran down the stairs, leaving Kero still floating in midair, deep in thought.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Sakura quickly ate her breakfast, bid farewell to her brother and father, and flew out the door on roller skates with her hair flying in the wind.

--

The door to classroom 7-E flew open to reveal a huffing but happy Sakura who calmly walked into the classroom to greet a room full of students and friends whom all suddenly bustled around her, having not seen her in the morning in ages. Sakura happily gave them all a warm smile before walking toward her desk to greet Syaoran.

"Ohayo, Syaoran," Sakura greeted happily with a bright smile.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and returned the greeting with a smile of his own.

"Ohayo, Sakura," Syaoran greeted.

Sakura, keeping her smile on, took a seat at her desk and sank in her chair happily.

Behind, Syaoran chuckled at her display of happiness but lowered his eyes anyway to stare at the desk. For the past couple of days, the claim Kaido had made on Sakura had become more acute, and today was only a rare day. Despite how much he liked her, she was as good as taken.

"Ohayo, class," the teacher greeted.

Syaoran looked up to notice that the homeroom teacher had arrived and everyone had already seated themselves and were ready to greet the teacher.

"Ohayo!" the class greeted along with Syaoran, though less enthusiastically.

"Class," the teacher addressed once everyone was quiet. "Your history teachers have asked me to tell you all about your next history project."

Almost immediately everyone bustled into questions before the homeroom teacher cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, your history teachers have assigned you all a history project to start off your year. However, it's also a rather serious project worth ten percent of your grades. And, it will be done in partners that are listed here on this piece of paper. Now, before I read the partners, let me tell you all a bit about the project.

"The project will be a genealogy project and will be presented in homeroom. Between you and your partner, you will pick an ancestor in either of your family and study him/her. Your history teachers will expect a pedigree or any other sort of proof of your ancestry and a report on what you've learned about yourself and your origin or what you have learned about your partner from your studies.

"Is that clear?" the teacher asked, having finished listing the requirements for the project.

"Hai!" the class answered enthusiastically. Anything with a partner was considered fun. It meant getting know someone else in the class personally and obtaining closer friends.

"Now, for the partners," the homeroom teacher announced, satisfied with the response she got from the class.

"Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu," the homeroom teacher announced, causing some commotion up from where Takashi and Chiharu sat.

"Daidoji Tomoyo and Yanagisawa Naoko," the homeroom teacher continued. Tomoyo and Naoko smiled at each other.

"Li Meiling and Sasaki Rika," the teacher announced. Meiling leaned back in her chair and waved at Rika, who waved back.

"..."

The homeroom continued to read off the list that the history teachers had provided, and Sakura leaned forward to better catch her name and see who she would be spending more time with. She brightened and jumped in her chair when the homeroom teacher read her name, causing Syaoran behind her to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Kinomoto Sakura and--

"Li Syaoran."

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, blinking a few times.

Upon hearing his name, Syaoran sat up straight in his chair. This can't be, Syaoran thought, but soon realized it was when the class all turned in their chairs to smile at them in congratulations.

Sakura up front blushed once things had sunk in for her and turned around to smile at Syaoran, who could only tentatively smile back. Spending more time with her when he was technically not suppose to wasn't exactly what he had planned, but it looks like he would have to deal and try his best not to get carried away with her eyes...

Soon enough, the homeroom teacher finished, and the Japanese teacher walked in to start her lesson, and once the lesson was complete, the students prepared to leave for their next class, leaving Sakura and Syaoran at the doorway.

"So..." Sakura started. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

And there was silence before Syaoran broke it again.

"Hey, if you want, we could meet up today to start on the project," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, sure," Sakura replied happily, perking up a bit and making Syaoran smile at his accomplishment. "How about at my house? Father's on an archaeology assignment, and Touya won't be back from his part-time job until midnight; so you don't have to worry."

"Alright," Syaoran replied with a smile.

"Then it's set?" Sakura asked, her face brightening.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there at seven," Syaoran replied and then left, a smile still gracing his lips.

Soon enought Kaido came, and Sakura left with him, less sad than normal this time.

--


End file.
